Exploring the city/The power of the city secrets
This is where the group explores the city and the Princesses and their father scoop for the power of city's secrets in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. they all go through the city, many of the civilians are stopping and admiring the newcomers to the city Zoe Trent: Oh, the civilians are admiring us. James: It's probably because we're the first visitors of the city to ever arrive in years. Ernie: Well, this is quite the place. speaks on radio I'm here. ???: We're tracking your location. Percy: Hey, not to be offensive but I don't have full belief that King is really the Princesses' father. Brian: What makes you say that? Percy: Well, I can see him being Princess Celestia's father because he has the same style as her, but I don't see any resemblance to Luna. soon they come to big castle Spike: Wow! Brian: Holy God. Pinkie: That castle's even bigger than the one in Canterlot and the Crystal Empire! Rarity: It's more like a combination of the 2! Shining Armor: Well, this was the first great kingdom in Equestria. come in Cadance: Hey, their castle way nicer than any of ours! Ash: Yeah. Pikachu: Pika! Penny Ling: Have you ever seen anything so amazing? Lazlo: I don't think I have. Clam: Amazing! they come into the main throne room King Solar Flare: Father, I'm back. now see Emperor Lunarlight, who is now a very elderly stallion, he even has a beard Emperor Lunar: Ah, there you are son. King Solar Flare: Father, you'll never guess who's here. Emperor Lunarlight: Who? Princess Celestia; Grandpa! Emperor Lunarlight: Celestia? Princess Luna: Grandpa! It's us! Emperor Lunarlight: Luna? Princess Luna: Yes! Emperor Lunarlight: over and he nearly falls off his throne in surprise Celestia! Luna! It is you! comes over My prodigal granddaughters have returned. Princess Celestia: It's good to see you again Grandpa. 3 share a hug Percy: Okay, now I have proof. Emperor Lunarlight: I dreamed to see you 2 again before I leave. Princess Luna: Grandpa, I also am proud to tell you, I'm now a mother. Lunarlight: What? You are?! Princess Luna: Yes, I am now married and a mother of 2 foals. Hiro: Indeed, I am Hiro, Luna's spouse. Emperor Lunarlight: A Japanese engine as my granddaughter's wife, how fitting. Barret Barricade: Hello, Emperor. I am Barret Barricade, the husband of Celestia. It is an honor to meet you at long last. (bows down) Emperor Lunarlight: It's an honor to meet you as well, Yuna: up Hello. Princess Luna: My daughter Yuna. Emperor Lunarlight: Hello there. ruffles her mane then pulls her into a hug Yuna: Nice to meet you. Princess Luna: This is my adopted daughter, Snowdrop, once my old friend. But when her mother died we adopted her. Snowdrop: Hi. Emperor Lunarlight: Hello there. Princess Celestia: Sharon: Sunlight: Spongebob: This is such a proud day. Brian: Yes. Emperor Lunarlight: Our family is back together, and it has grown. King Solar Flare: Indeed! Willy: a camera out of nowhere This calls for a group photo! the picture Emperor Lunarlight: Son, what do you say about showing our guests around our kingdom? King Solar Flare: Of course father. heroes explore the city King Solar Flare: Please, go around and check out this great city. all do so Spongebob: Look at this Patrick, the equines' famous bubble! King Solar Flare: Aw yes. One the greatest attractions here. Many of the foals are always getting their photo in front of it, this bubble also has a magical touch to it. Feel free to get a photo! Spongebob: Thanks! 2 jump in front of it and the camera snapshots a photo Patrick: Awesome! King Solar Flare: Good. James, Rarity, Squidward, and Zoe. You'll love this. takes them to a building and opens the door revealing a luxurious SPA Rarity: Oh my stars! It's a magnificent SPA!! Zoe Trent: squeals It's beautiful! Squidward: This is fantastic! James: May we? King Solar Flare: Go ahead. Rarity: in delight as the 4 race in King Solar Flare: chuckles Rarity: in May: I love it. Dawn: Me 2. Piplup: Piplup. Squidward: in Ah relaxing. Zoe Trent: It's absolutely marvelous. gets into the tub as she lies in the warm water 2 SPA attendees start giving each guest a different treatment as they lie in the tub in a bar Peter: down a glass burps Oh man, this stuff is good!! Quagmire: Yeah! a glass of his own Way better then what they have back home! Cleveland: drunked Ooh, what a fine set of drinks! Joe: drunked Yeah! else in the kingdom Olaf: Oh all this is amazing! I've never seen such a great summer paradise! King Solar Flare: You seem to have a fine knack for Summertime, don't ya? Olaf: Yep! I always loved the subject of summer and all things hot.. Bees that buzz, Foals that blow dandelion fuzz And I’m doing whatever snow does in summer A drink in my hand, My snow up against the burning sand Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer I see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm And found out what happens to solid water when it gets warm And I can’t wait to see What my buddies all think of me Just imagine how much cooler I am in summer Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo Winter’s a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer and I’m a...happy snowman! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin’ off steam Oh, the sky is blue, And you guys are here too As I finally do what frozen things do in summer! Kristoff: I’m gonna tell him. Anna: Don’t you dare! Olaf: IN SUMMER!!! Fluttershy: Oh all those animals are so wonderful. pets one small dragon like animal and it likes it Fluttershy: You're so cute. a few birds fly up Fluttershy: a tune the birds vocalizes back else Mr. Krabs: Where's the money?! King Solar Flare: Aw, I see you've heard about many of the ancient treasures here. If that's what you want, let me show you them. takes them to a room and he opens the door to reveal a amount treasures everywhere Mr. Krabs: gasps King Solar Flare: Go ahead and take what you like. We have plenty to go around. Eddy: No foolin'?! King Solar Flare: And there are jaw breakers. Eddy: jumps Yee-haw!! then dives into a big pile of Jaw Breakers It's a dream come true! one in his mouth I love this kingdom! Johnathan: Are there treasures? King Solar King: All the treasure you can imagine, gold and non-gold. Johnathan: Oh man! This is the mother load! crazy in another part of the city King Solar Flare: From first seeing you, I could tell you have a knack for science. Well,let me show you all something. a sheet off an object revealing a dragon shaped ship Stewie: Like wow! Mucker: It's, some kind a vehicle. King Solar Flare: Indeed, however, I can't remember how to get it go. Sandy: Well shoot, We can help y'all figure it out. King Solar Flare: Be my guest. Edd: off inscription "1. Insert Diamond necklace." King Solar Flare: Yeah, did that. Edd: reading "2. place hoof on pad" King Solar Flare: Yeah, done that. Edd: reading "3. Turn diamond quarter to the right and then reverse motion..." King Solar Flare: Yes. Edd: While keeping your hoof on pad? King Solar Flare: Ye...no. Sandy: Shoot, well there's yer' problem. King Solar Flare: off his necklace and does as the instructions say, and the dragon car thing roars into life and hovers Equinelantian Mucker: Whoa, this is amazing! King Solar Flare: Indeed, these dragon crafts were built when I was only 10. These were a great way for the pegasi to fly to far places without using their wings. Zip: Whoa! Edd: out a notepad This is worthy of a noble prize! Uray: This is fantasctic King,... What's your name? King Solar Flare: Oh, Solar Flare. Dazzlen: Solar Flare, what a unique name. King Solare Flare: And Brian I have something special for you. Brian: What is it? Solar Flare points to something and Brian drops his mouth and sees a land with fire hydrants Brian: screaming FIRE HYDRANTS!!!! like crazy and kisses some at the same time Oh, my God, it's a dream come true! King Solar Flare: Lots of our city's dogs use them too, but these are specials ones. Brian: Oh, sweet! in the castle veiw our heroes, King Solar Flare, and Emperor Lunarlight all having a meal in the castle dining hall Twilight Sparkle: This is a great kingdom! I've never been to anyplace like it! King Solar Flare: I glad you love my home. Oh, my Starshine would've loved to meet you. Applejack: Listen, yer' highness. Ah' know it ain't our bizniz', but what happened to the Queen? King Solar Flare: She died of cancer, when Luna was 1. Thomas: Oh, I'm so sorry for you. Emperor Lunarlight: I know, my own wife, Moonbeam deceased when my kingdom went down. King Solar Flare: I remember it vividly. Willy: That is so sad, if it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel. Years ago, my whole family was killed by whalers. King Solar Flare: Oh, you poor whale. Is that why you're now living on dry land? Willy: In a way, yes. I swam all the way to Cartoon World and then collapsed on the beach. When I woke up, I was now an engine. But being on dry land is the best thing that happened to me. Fluttershy: And Willy's the best guy I could ever meet in my whole life. King Solar Flare: his tea And why is that, my dear? Fluttershy: Because he protects me like I'm his own. King Solar Flare: Oh, you're lucky to have a friend like him. Willy: It's no problem. Mako: gorging more shrimp, then burps Ernie's men we see Ernie's men unloading crates and then taking out M16 and AK-47 rifles Soldier: out one of them and cocks it Sideshow Bob: So, what are you gonna do after we get the diamond, sir? Ernie: Let me see your ear, and I'll whisper it. he whispers in his ear, and then Sideshow Bob opens his eyes wide Sideshow Bob: WHAT?! Are you mad? You wanna kill... Ernie: No, no, there's no risk. He'll never come back... as an EQUINE!! face turns red and has an evil looking face then laughs and Sideshow Bob chews his fingers in fear, and Ernie throws him a costume Ernie: Now put on your disguise, before somebody sees you. else King Solar Flare: What do you think? Princess Luna: a firefly on her hoof You know, these guys are kind of cute when they aren't causing raging fires. Princess Celestia: Father, there is something we must share with you. King Solar Flare: What might that be? Princess Celestia: Well, a few years back. A great evil came to our home. King Solar Flare: Who was that? Princess Luna: It was Tirek. He was a dangerous, powerful being who had an unstable lust for power. Ernie freed him from the return of Sauron, came to Equestria and began stealing our subjects Magic to use as his own. But he found out, that they were going to destroy the ring, so he forgot about us after confronting him. But he was defeated, but then after one other encounter him, he joined forces with Ernie and few others, he chained us up, and then.... He... He... He.. King Solar Flare: He what? Princess Celestia: tears in her eyes He banished us to Tartarus. King Solar Flare: gasps WHAT?! Princess Luna: He opened up a portal to Tartarus and threw us there, Along with Barret Barricade. And we were trapped in that prison for a long time till we were able to escape, and then we, along with the others fought against Tirek in a Lightsaber duel, while he used his magic, but we won. But he returned with another power-hungry monster, but we rid our magic to Twilight so they won't get it, but Twilight has failed to protect it and they took it. But they we were killed, and our magic came back. Princess Celestia: And then a few months ago, Brian Griffin was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force by King Sombra, and during his time as a Sith Lord, he insulted all of us. But what really hurt was, he told me, Luna and Cadance that we were foolish to transfer our magic to Twilight and not fight Tirek ourselves and said we were cowards for doing so. Even though he was under the influence of the Nightmares, the 3 of us thought it over, and realized. He was right. Plus, because of all the times we've encountered Tirek numerous times, Twilight quit being a Princess altogether because she felt like being a princess was more of a burden than a blessing. But even tough she was turned back into a unicorn. She settled for being a duchess instead. Princess Luna: But the main point is, we feels as if we failed you Father. King Solar Flare: deeply at his daughters. before smiling warmly You haven't failed me at all, my dears. You could never fail me. 2 looks at their father surprised King Solar Flare: While I do admit that transferring your magic was indeed foolish, you only did it because you felt like it was the only option left. Being able to try and make such a sacrifice is what many rulers do in times of darkness. But if I were in your shoes, I would've handled it differently. Princess Celestia: How so? King Solar Flare: Many alicorns are super strong in magic, and if you 3 plus the most powerful unicorns worked together, you could've easily beaten Tirek without leading yourselves to be vulnerable to him. Back when Father, Mother, Starshine and I were in the same kind of situation we combined our powers and became more stronger than the being we were fighting. In those times, it's better to use teamwork than leave someone else to do it. Besides, we never used Tartarus for banishing Villains like Tirek. When it comes to villains look him, it's better to execute him than banish him. Princess Luna: How do you mean, Father? King Solar Flare: Well, when it comes to dangerous villains like that, if you banish or imprison them, you aren't really getting rid of them, you're only buying yourself time. For there is a chance that that same villain could escape and come back to seek vengeance upon you. So in other words, if you imprison or banish a dangerous villain like Tirek you're only allowing him to have more chances to get vengeance on you. That is why it's better to terminate villains like him. Then they won't have a chance to get vengeance on you again. Princess Celestia: I see what you mean Father. And I do admit that we did encounter Tirek other times. Princess Luna: One example is, before the time Tirek banished us, and after we rid our magic, he did capture us. King Solar Flare: How did that happen? Princess Luna: He joined forces with an communistic unicorn, a Sith Lord Sheep, and an evil soldier of the Soviet Union, and not only that, they also captured Officer Judy Hopps. And through the capture, we were hit on the heads and got amnesia. King Solar Flare: Ooh... Princess Celestia: And then Tirek, along with several more villains all teamed up to fight against us several times, but in the end we manage to execute him. With a little unexpected help. King Solar Flare: Unexpected help? Princess Luna: We had help from a former Sith Lord named Darth Maul. He helped us fight Tirek and a few other evil beings. But he was the most aggressive towards Tirek. Princess Celestia: Not only did Maul destroy the Lightsaber Tirek had, but he also blinded him with his own Lightsaber. King Solar Flare: Ooh, that's brutal. I can only imagine being blinded by a Lightsaber would be one of the worst pains to feel. Princess Luna: However, Maul wasn't really on our side, because he tried to take away Kitty Katwell's Padawan learner, Hanah Streaker to make her his Apprentice. King Solar Flare: What happened to him? Princess Celestia: Zecora took care of Maul. But, one memorable one, was just before Thomas became a Train-Prime, Tirek returned again, hoping to bring back an army of Deceptitrains, and fought against Thomas trying to get some ancient magically gemstones that could allow him to do so, but in the act he released Megatrain, the leader of the Deceptitrains from a prison where he killed Tirek. It turns out Tirek was once in league with Megatrain, but betrayed him and took his arc, which is why he could steal magic in the first place. But now, he's been defeated once more. King Solar Flare: My word. Sounds like you 2 had quite some escapades on your hands. Princess Celestia: We certainly did. Oh, also. Be mindful of that Ernie rooster with us. King Solar Flare: Hmmm, it's because he did something very evil isn't it? Princess Luna: How did you.... King Solar Flare: (chuckles) Remember, I too am a Jedi Master. I could sense it too. So, if you don't mind me asking, you said Brian turned to the Dark Side, what made him turn exactly? Princess Celestia: Because he was jealous of not being in charge of a gala but mostly because he wasn't invited on an adventure to fight the Dragon Emperor. King Solar Flare: (looks at them to with a blank expression) That's why he turned? That's a ridiculous reason to turn. Although why didn't you invite him? Princess Luna: T.C. and Hugs were the ones who told us not to, but they didn't explain why but they did say that it was for Brian's own good. However, we did make it up to him by having him join us on another adventure with the Skywalker family. Princess Celestia: And Brian did apologize later and served community service for his turn. King Solar Flare: Well that's good. But out of curiosity, where did Sharon and Sunlight come from? Are they friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders? Princess Celestia: No, father. smiles There my daughters. King Solar Flare: Your... your daughters?! Princess Celestia: Yes. During the time we were trapped in Tartarus, I was pregnant with Sharon. And after Tire's defeat I gave birth to her. And during Chris' turn to the dark side, I was pregnant with Sunlight. And after the battle I gave birth to her. King Solar Flare: Why, Celly! That's brilliant! her I'm so proud of you. Princess Celestia: Thanks. King Solar Flare: But our kingdom is slowly falling apart, and we have lost our ability to read our own language. And I wanted to find out more about the hidden powers of our city, and get a clue about a huge star that was once above the city. But I could never get close. Princess Celestia: Maybe we could help you out father. King Solar Flare: Really? Princess Luna: Of course, so where is the info you seek. King Solar Flare: Thanks girls. Follow me. walking to the pool of water Uh, you 2 can swim, right? Princess Celestia: Yes, we can swim. King Solar Flare: Oh, good. in the pool Celestia and Luna go into the pool King Solar Flare: Aliright, just follow my lead. dive underwater swim towards some sunken buildings and then go up into one of them to catch a breath Princess Luna: Amazing! King Solar Flare: Follow me. dive back and then swim up to a wall as Celestia and Luna read it go back up to get another breath Princess Celestia: The history of the city is amazing, Father! King Solar Flare: But the light I saw, the star. What does it say about that? Princess Luna: Let's find out. swim back up to the wall and continue reading and then they go back up for a breath Princess Celestia: The heart of the city! It's the heart of the city! The secret power, the light you saw, it wasn't a star it was a diamond. the king's necklace Like this! King Solar Flare: Yes. Of course, now it makes sense. Princess Luna: But something this important should've been in the journal. Why wasn't it? Princess Celestia: Wait, the missing page. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles